1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital monitor, and more particularly to a device for testing a digital monitor.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor is a device for displaying image signals of an image mode such as SVGA (800xc3x97600), XGA (1024xc3x97768), or SXGA (1280xc3x971024), for example, on a screen. The image signals typically have been transmitted from a video card of a main body, for example, a personal computer (PC) or a work station, which is linked to the monitor through a prescribed signal process. The monitor may be a flat display element, which is suitable for large monitors to meet the current trend for large display devices. Such large monitors have taken advantage of the development of modern techniques which were started with monitors using cathode ray tubes (CRT). Recently, however, digital monitors using liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been commercialized. Video cards have been changing from existing analog devices to digital devices to meet the monitor digitalization.
A related art test process of a digital monitor is performed by emulating the condition where an actual digital video card is linked to each manufactured digital monitor, so as to provide a digital image format, since the related art monitor test device could not support the digital image format matching to the digital monitor.
The related art test device has many problems. For example, the total test process has become more complicated and error prone, since each monitor has to link with the corresponding digital video card. Each different monitor model may also require a different digital vide card. Thus, testing the monitors requires extensive work, and is time consuming.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the present invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for testing a digital monitor that substantially obviates the problems caused by disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for testing a digital monitor that improves the working efficiency by performing a test operation of a digital monitor which is easy and correct.
To achieve these and other advantages, in whole or in parts, there is provided a device for testing a digital monitor, including a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) for outputting a timing control signal; an oscillation section for generating a reference clock pulse and providing to the FPGA; an input selection section for selecting a resolution or a color pattern of an input image of a monitor; a microcomputer for controlling the FPGA to be outputted a timing control signal according to the resolution selected in the input selection section, and outputting a color control data for controlling the input image of the monitor to correspond to the color pattern selected in the input selection section; a transmitter for transmitting to the monitor digital R/G/B image signals and clock pulses according to the timing control signal outputted from the FPGA and the color control data outputted from the microcomputer; and a power supply section for providing an operational power to the FPGA, the oscillation section, the microcomputer, and the transmitter, respectively.
To further achieve these and other advantages, there is provided a device for testing a digital monitor including, an input selection section for selecting a resolution or a color pattern of an input image of a monitor; a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) for outputting a timing control signal according to the resolution selected in the input selection section, and outputting a color control data for controlling the color pattern of the input image of the monitor according to the color pattern selected in the input selection section; an oscillation section for generating a reference clock pulse and providing the FPGA; a transmitter for transmitting to the monitor digital R/G/B image signals and clock pulses according to the timing control signal and the color control data outputted from the FPGA; and a power supply section for providing an operational power to the FPGA, the oscillation section, and the transmitter, respectively.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.